


想见你 李子维x莫俊杰 | 恶作剧

by sisalis



Category: Someday or one day, 想見你 | Someday or One Day (TV), 想见你
Genre: M/M, 穿越
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:27:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27541561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisalis/pseuds/sisalis
Summary: “那，我，选，你。”
Relationships: 李子维/莫俊杰
Kudos: 1





	想见你 李子维x莫俊杰 | 恶作剧

**01 13:20**

头顶的吊扇吱嘎吱嘎地配合着窗外的蝉一同演奏盛夏之歌。

偶尔有一丝风穿入昏昏欲睡的午休教室，在到达位于中部的座位时，已经几乎和燥热的空气融为一体。

莫俊杰将头埋进手臂圈起的“枕头”里小憩，略长的刘海搭在黏糊糊的前额。

似乎正徘徊在梦境边缘，前方传来椅子拖动的声音。

1点20分了，还能再睡十分钟。他不由自主地想着。

之所以能如此准确地掌握时间，是因为每天一到这个时刻，极度自律的前桌都会提前结束午休起身去洗手间。

教室里也开始逐渐活跃起来。

莫俊杰动了动身体，虽已头脑清醒但依旧维持原状伏在桌子上。

左手边出现脚步声。接着，感觉有人在踢他的椅子腿。

先是试探的一下。发现没有动静，又紧跟上第二下、第三下……

不用看也知道是谁。

“干嘛啦？”莫俊杰转过头闭着眼睛问道，语气慵懒，并无厌烦。

“诶莫俊杰都几点了，你可以起来了啦，第一节是班主任的数学课欸。”

答非所问。莫俊杰又恢复至脸朝地面的样子假寐。

“诶莫俊杰你到底有没有醒啊？我有问题想问你啦！”

话音未落，响起拧开汽水的呲呲声。逃逸的二氧化碳顺便带走了莫俊杰最后的睡意。

正欲抬头，一股糅杂着汗味的热气不断靠近。

“刚才训练完，八班一个叫蔡什么的直接在篮球场跟我告白说喜欢我欸。”

近在咫尺的热气里掺进了可乐味。

在发出满足的“啊”声后，热源体继续凑在耳边小声地喋喋不休。

“你说，我是选她还是选上周送我杯子的那个学妹交往啊？暑假正好能谈场恋爱，对吧？”

炎热，加上困意，加上无休止的老旧风扇声和蝉声，加上浓重的汗味和甜腻的可乐味，还有一个用莫名其妙的问题侵占他宝贵午睡时间的李子维。

莫俊杰内心陡然升起一阵烦躁。

“选个脾气好的。”

他没好气地答道。

皮鞋敲击地面的“嗒嗒”声由远及近。教室里的喧闹声瞬间减半。

“快点准备好上课了，”果然，班主任的洪亮嗓音立马出现在门口，“下周就要期末考了你们怎么一点紧迫感都没有！”

见势不妙，李子维早已溜回座位坐好。

莫俊杰给出回答后并未收到提问者反馈的最终选择。

坐在门边的同学站起来费力地前倾身体去够风扇开关，顺利地依照班主任的命令调小了风速。

吱嘎吱嘎的声音变得更为缓慢和轻微，却也更容易催人入睡。

莫俊杰挺直上身搓了搓脸颊。

一下，两下……椅子腿再次摇动。

向左望去，是一张笑容狡黠的脸。皮肤由于暴晒而泛红，嘴唇被可乐浸润成赤色，额头上还奇奇怪怪地贴着一张纸巾吸汗。

“要选个脾气好的……”

李子维边说边取下纸巾擦拭额角淌下的汗水。

上课铃声突然响彻天际。

后面半句话由夸张的嘴型无声传达。

瞬间渗出的冷汗将校服衬衫紧贴背脊。

脸至脖子根却滚烫发热。

莫俊杰感到整个世界陷入没有任何声音的安静。

只剩心里重复回荡的那句——

“那，我，选，你。”

**02 B-side**

李子维最终选择了更漂亮的学妹作为约会对象。

在看了一部绝顶无聊的爱情电影后，黄雨萱学妹提议去电玩城新开的鬼屋。

“新开业三人同行一人免票，莫俊杰你不来的话我们就浪费一张票欸。”

“就找不到其他人啊！而且你住很近嘛！”

“是不是兄弟？是兄弟就别屁话了快点来啦！”

刚停稳机车的莫俊杰还来不及摘下头盔，李子维就兴奋地冲上来勾住他的脖子。

并且，几乎将这个姿势维持了接下来的整段黑暗路程。

黄雨萱一边嘲笑道具做超假，一边自顾自地带头往前走。

后方拖拖拉拉移动缓慢的李子维化身为一只考拉牢牢地挂在莫俊杰身上，而且一反常态地默不作声。

莫俊杰被比他矮的李子维拉拽得透不过气，忍不住转头轻声说：“你能不能自己好好走？”

“靠，莫俊杰，你干嘛突然讲话啦！”随即，是更为肆无忌惮的紧密贴合。

黑暗隐匿了某些人的面色苍白，也藏好了另一些人的满脸通红。

临近出口，鬼屋外黄雨萱的催促声清晰可闻。

李子维本想松一口气，可是突然从一旁冲出一具活体“骷髅”，吓得他极大幅度地颤抖了一下。

似乎是觉得丢脸，他松开攀附的双手独自朝左挪了一小步，骂骂咧咧却踯躅不前。

而后。

温热的手掌覆在了眼睛上。

“几岁的人了还这么怕黑。”

而后。

手腕被摸索着牵起。

“怕黑还来鬼屋，白痴。”莫俊杰说。

拉下冰店卷帘门回到屋内，莫俊杰发现李子维还握着勺子在已经化成牛奶汤的碗里搅来搅去。

“你说那个黄雨萱怎么这么机车啊！我都陪她去鬼屋了欸，结果她竟然说我白目，还叫我以后没事不要联系她了！说得好像我很喜欢她一样……”

“你吃完没啊？吃完赶快走啦，我要收店了！”莫俊杰径自洗着碗，头也不回地下着逐客令。

“好啦，那我走了。”李子维从背后绕到他面前，“你车借我。”

“你自己车呢？”

“送完黄雨萱就顺路放到浩洋哥那里去改啦！”李同学欣喜地露出一口白牙，“他说帮我换套新贴纸。”

莫俊杰无语地摇摇头，从一堆泡沫中抽出右手伸向裤子口袋。李子维见状，喊着“我来拿我来拿”就立马亲自上手。

宽松的五分裤口袋很深。隔着薄布料，不断探下的温度和触感被真切感知。

有那么一瞬间，莫俊杰预感到某人会做些小动作来闹他，但除了一个明显的停顿，李子维并未如往常般趁机恶作剧，而是直接取出了钥匙。

没有察觉到莫俊杰自然流露的惊讶，李子维甩着机车钥匙往外走。

“莫俊杰啊还是你好。你要是女生，我肯定会爱上你啦……”

「让牵绊着我清晰的你，和我离别在睡梦里。让尘封的往事成为一种相逢，消失在风中。」

「咔。」

李子维在沙发上醒来，墙壁上的挂钟显示自己不过才睡了半小时。

但是，梦中的时间却延续了近一个月，而且内容真实到连期末考卷的题目都历历在目。

他记得，那是1998年的夏天，是莫俊杰去世的那个夏天。

手边的蓝色随身听已经停止转动。

从台南扫墓回来，李子维翻出这件仅存着的莫俊杰的遗物。这还是他送给他的生日礼物。

装上电池发现竟然还能播放。尽管歌声变得颤抖纤细，可是莫俊杰离开二十年后的这个下午，用着他用过的随身听，听着他喜欢听的专辑，好像才能够离他近一点，好像才能够证明，他真的曾经就在身边，伸出手就能碰到。

李子维再次闭上眼睛回味方才的梦境。

黑暗中，轻覆在眼皮上的手掌粗糙温暖，被握住手腕迈出的每一步小心却笃定。

已经很久很久，没有这样安心过了。

莫俊杰，我好想你啊。

**03 13:30**

课本翻开至《项脊轩志》，练习册压在手肘下方，词语解释题的空格迟迟未被填满。

窗外飘过几朵粉色的云。

莫俊杰的目光也跟着眼前的绮丽随意游移。

好喜欢这样的夏日傍晚。

所以想一直盯着看。大大方方的。满怀喜悦的。

可为什么从景色变成人，“喜欢”就被设定了条条框框？

男生不可以喜欢男生。好像所有人都这么说。

莫俊杰本来也对此不置可否，直到他发现自己喜欢上了同为男生的，李子维。

是剥开糖纸的瞬间发现的。

由于用力过猛，塑料包装突然裂开一条大口子，深棕色的巧克力滚落到桌面上。

密封储存的隐秘情愫也同时掉了出来。

于是，这也就能够解释，当李子维臭屁地宣布又有女生跟他告白时，莫名涌起的烦躁，以及他说出那句“那我选你”的玩笑话时，强烈震动的胸腔。

那天回家分别时，李子维还把告白女生送的礼物塞给了他。

“莫俊杰这给你吃啦！多吃点，长胖胖！”说完就拧了把油门一溜烟跑了，根本不给人拒绝的机会。

一直是这样，幼稚得像个小学生。

当国小三年级的李子维偷看到莫俊杰那张写着“营养不良”的体检报告时，他就开始想方设法地向好友“投食”。演变至今，他喜欢吃的就一定要拉着莫俊杰一起分享，不喜欢吃的就美曰其名“补充营养”扔给好麻吉独自品尝。

莫俊杰拿起掉在桌上的黑巧克力放入口中。

棱角分明的固体一下子融化成一团黏腻。

好苦。

“莫俊杰你在搞什么啊？灯也不开，店也不开。”

天色已不知不觉暗了下来。

李子维叫嚷着走进屋内，“吧嗒”打开了日光灯。书桌前的莫俊杰不适应地眯了眯眼睛。

“奶奶身体不舒服，所以今天没开店。”不动声色地放下一直握在手中的笔，莫俊杰故作嫌弃地开口质问每天都要来他面前晃悠的某个屁孩：“你又来干嘛啦？”

“还你车啊！”理直气壮的答案倏然接上一张谄媚的笑脸，“顺便还想叫你载我去取车！”

“是不是子维来啦？”莫俊杰刚想呛声，隔壁房间传来莫奶奶亲切的叫唤声。

几分钟后，莫俊杰已载着李子维行驶在前往机车店的路上。

“先去拿车，然后你去林记买粥，我就顺便去一下隔壁的小上海买点咸酥鸡，再回冰店配一碗红豆牛奶冰！啊～完美的夏夜！”

要不是奶奶指名说想喝林记的虱目鱼粥，莫俊杰才不会挨着这个浑身冒汗的烦人精，前行在某人口中“完美的夏夜”。

“莫俊杰你属龟喔开这么慢？饿死了饿死了饿死了……”

驾驶员毫无提速之意，平静地向后甩了一句“再烦我就把你扔下去。”

不知道演哪一出，李子维猛然搂住面前的腰段，重重地将脸贴在后背棉T上。

“俊杰，不要丢下人家啦~”

恶心吧啦的娇嗔不忘配上轻柔的拍打。

闷。热。

胶葛在体内的那团黏腻似乎伴随着一股冲动跃跃欲出。

莫俊杰屏息着拧紧车把，加足马力冲进自己制造出的一点点风里。

“哟吼！！！”身后的幼稚鬼张开双臂，发出开心的欢呼声。

黄雨萱叉起王诠胜盘子里一块切好的牛肉放入口中，心满意足地嚼了几下后，对面前的李子维说：“我这个表姐长得又好看，学习又好，是心理学博士欸！她下个月就从美国回来了，你考虑一下啦。”

相比于知道自己太太向自己老板告白过这种略显尴尬的小事，黄雨萱满腔热情地给一副生人勿近的李子维找女朋友这件事更让王诠胜左右为难。

注意到李子维轻微的挑眉，王诠胜喊着“这雨也太大了吧”试图转移话题。

亿万根银针砸向雨棚，午餐始终伴随着噼里啪啦的雨水声。

黄雨萱看向室外，又转过头朝李子维微笑感慨：“我上一次经历这么大的雨好像还是跟你去鬼屋那次欸。”

“等一下。”李子维抬头问道：“你说，那天下雨了？”

“对啊。那天我还穿了一双球鞋，结果全淋湿了，超难受的啦。然后赤着脚跟你看了一部史诗级无聊的爱情电影。”王太太继续抢着王先生盘子里的食物，“幸好后来看完电影雨停了。”

不对。

有哪里不对。

在李子维的记忆里，和黄雨萱约会那一天艳阳高照，热到爆表。

之所以记得这么清楚，是因为他半路先去莫俊杰那里吃了碗冰，导致约会迟到，被迫陪已经买好票的黄雨萱看了一部恐怖至极的僵尸片。

而她所说的下雨天和爱情电影，明明只是前些天在梦境里出现的内容。

不断落下的雨滴汇成一股小溪，流向无法触摸的远方。

李子维不顾一切地飞奔进磅礴的雨里，留下餐厅内面面相觑的一对夫妻。

时针越过1，分针指向6。

骨节分明的手指略微颤抖着按下了播放键。

**04 21′42″**

“你站在这干嘛？”莫俊杰的前桌阿柴走到教室门口，李子维愣愣地杵着，挡住了他的去路，“让一下啦！”

门边的圆形挂钟显示时间是下午1点20分。

黑板上纵向罗列着今日课表，一连串课程的顶端用白色粉笔端正地写着87年6月26日（星期五）。

李子维望向那个穿着校服的熟悉身影。

“我真的……回到了……1998年？”

完全没有撑伞的念头。

冲进雨里的李子维只想快点回家弄清楚这到底是怎么回事。

黄雨萱所说的场景出现在两周前的梦境里。

可是仔细回想，关于二十年前的那一天似乎确实包含着两段不同的记忆。

雨水拍打着皮肤，同时浇灌着脑海中兀自萌生的一个疯狂想法。

清醒却混乱。急切且兴奋。

李子维浑身淌水地回到家，随手披了块浴巾就迫不及待地拿起随身听将耳机塞进了半潮湿的耳朵里。

上次是从B面第一首的《Last Dance》开始听。

可是直至一首歌放完，什么也没有发生。

脚边的地毯被水滴印成深棕色，湿透的衣服粘在身上，凉意渗进毛孔。

李子维深吸一口气，强迫自己冷静。

他搜寻着之前坐在同一张沙发上的种种记忆细节以及以往看过的上百部科幻片情节。

莫名笃定，一定是漏掉了什么，以至于没能触发穿越。

这时，隐约传来附近学校钟楼一点整的钟声。

是时间！

“你记不记得上上周六中午你跟我汇报完咖啡馆那个装修方案结束通话的时候是1点几分？要精确！”

接起电话被劈头盖脸地抛了这么个问题，王诠胜一时有些恍神。不过思考了半晌，他用肯定的语气回答李子维：“1点30分。”

“我记得那天上午我和黄雨萱都在加班，我们约了去看一点四十的《蚁人2》。挂掉你电话的时候她正好出现在电影院门口，我特地看了一眼手机时间，所以记得特别清楚。你问这个……”

李子维按掉通话后将手机调整为飞行模式。

依稀记得上一次清醒前听到了手机简讯到达的提示音。

他拿过茶几上的铅笔在纸上梳理着大脑中纷乱的思绪。

1:30 周六？ 沙发 坐？ 随身听 《Last Dance》 睡着

1998 时间？ 6.25？ 期末考前 补课两周 7.17和黄雨萱约会（晴？雨？） 

7.17晚上睡着 ——2018醒

2018 睡半小时？ 简讯铃声（外界打扰）——中断原因

1998对2018影响？ 

7.18晚 救莫俊杰 

除了一开始忍不住冲过去拥抱住了伏桌午睡的莫俊杰，从而惹得全班哄笑连连，并且被不明所以的当事人臭骂了一顿，其他时候，李子维都自然地遵循着这个时空本该有的样子。

不是没有尝试过告诉好友真相。

“莫俊杰，其实我……”福利社前，李子维举着一瓶冰可乐欲言又止。

在投来的疑惑眼神里，他将可乐一饮而尽。

“其实我是来自2018年的李子维。”

莫俊杰皱了皱眉，凝视的目光显露出关切。

“2018年……你……在未来一定过得很痛苦吧？”

李子维不可思议地睁大了眼睛。

“你怎么知道？”

“期末九门课总共才考214分的人上班肯定也天天被老板骂死啦！”莫俊杰吃了一大勺冰激淋，口齿不清地补充道：“用吧噗想也知道！”

“靠！我将来可是设计工作室的……嗝……老板！”

通红的脸色混杂了被嘲讽的怒气、不被相信的郁闷以及突然打嗝的羞赧。

气急败坏的李子维让莫俊杰弯起眉眼。

最近他没以前这么爱闹，不知是不是被全校倒数第五的称号刺激到，但从今天神经兮兮的话来看，应该复原得差不多了。

“很有‘气’势的李总，快点走了啦！”莫俊杰把冰激凌空杯塞在“未来人”的手里便踏着上课铃声向教学楼跑去。

欢快的吵闹声推着时间不断向前。

李子维越来越常恍惚自己到底来自哪里。

终于，最为期盼的那一天即将到来。

傍晚，落汤鸡李子维走进冰店时，莫俊杰好像从他脸上捕捉到一丝莫名的激动。

谁知扔给他一条毛巾后，他边擦头发边说：“我刚才被甩了，所以今晚我就住你家啦！好麻吉你要安慰我喔。”

莫俊杰洗完澡进屋。

昏暗的房间里，某位口口声声需要安慰却开心地蹭吃蹭喝一整晚的借宿者正闭着眼睛躺在床上听歌。

小心地在他右边躺下，“在听什么？”

左耳被塞进一枚耳机。

是之前就放在随身听里的《爱情的尽头》专辑。只是，李子维把磁带翻了面。

把耳机还给他。

“A面这几首歌就这么好听？”

“好久没听了。有一段时间听了老是做噩梦，”李子维闻到身边人凉丝丝的洗发水味，“现在觉得B面的歌也不错啦。”

莫俊杰把手枕在头下，手肘无意中碰到了李子维的头发。

蓬蓬松松的触感，戳得心里痒痒的。

“诶，你上次说你是2018年来的，那十年后我在干嘛？”

歌曲已经播放完毕。

室外的蝉鸣蛙叫和屋内电扇转动的嗡嗡声愈发突显出夏夜的静谧。

而这份静谧也让莫俊杰的声音尤为清晰。

不易察觉的微怔紧接着满不在乎的语气。

“你在卖红豆牛奶冰啊！在台北开了几家店，也算个小老板啦！”

“听起来还不错嘛！”莫俊杰顿了顿，“那……那个时候你已经结婚啰？”

李子维睁开眼睛，注视着被台灯灯光染成橘色的天花板。

“没有，”他轻声说：“好像一直在等一个对我很重要的人。”

提问者像是没听到后半句回答，自顾自起身去关灯。

摸黑再次躺下，他背对着李子维打了个哈欠，“困死了，睡了啦。”

“莫俊杰，我有点怕。”

怕计划出错。怕推测有误。怕到头来还是什么都无法改变。

好怕，你再次消失在这个世界。

“你很夸张欸，怕黑怕成这样喔！”

莫俊杰转过身，看不清李子维的表情，“那我帮你把台灯开起来？”

话音未落，左手被轻轻地握住。

李子维似睡着般低喃：“这样就好。”

“嘀嘀”声响起时，李子维瞬间惊醒。

身边人急忙翻身按掉闹钟。

1998年的夏日清晨又恢复了原有的宁静。

“几点了？”宛如梦吟。

“6点。”莫俊杰坐起身搓了搓脸，“你继续睡吧。”

感觉到身旁的温度逐渐远离，李子维半睁开眼问：“你要去哪里？”

“厕！所 ！”

新一天的日光斜斜地照进屋内，暑气还未冒上来。

还好还在这里。

今晚一定要救你。

内心的雀跃并未表现在脸上，李子维仍像睡着似的紧闭双眼。

四仰八叉地斜躺着，把头靠在床沿，只为可以吹到更多的电扇风。

莫俊杰走近时，清醒的李子维早已察觉。

他慢慢俯下身，连温热的鼻息都显得小心翼翼，但仿佛下一秒就会伸手捉弄“熟睡”的借宿者。

正当李子维想要趁其不备反过来吓人之时，毫无防备地，唇上落下了一个转瞬即逝的吻。

「让牵绊着我清晰的你，和我离别在睡梦里。让尘封的往事成为一种相逢，消失在风中。」

“莫俊杰？”

「咔。」

**05 A-side**

“所以让你回到2018年的原因是磁带播放完毕？”陈韵如再次确认。

李子维点了点头，“是的。”

那个清晨，那个吻，还有来不及辨认的心跳和满怀信心的拯救，全都仓促结束在音乐停止的刹那。

接着，整个世界像被谁关了灯。李子维在一片漆黑里被人握住了手。

“莫俊杰？”

身旁的人没有回答，径自牵着他往前走。

只听见随身听按键自动起跳的“咔”声，李子维披着湿哒哒的浴巾在沙发上醒来。

匆忙按亮的手机屏幕显示——13:52。

“这张专辑每一面的时长是22分56秒。因为A面的总时长更长，所以B面所有歌曲放完后还有1分14秒的空白时间，”李子维不紧不慢地解释道，“也就是说，B面从第一首歌开始到最后一首歌放完，一共有21分42秒。”

每一分钟代表24个小时。

21分42秒，也就是520个小时又48分钟。

始于1998年6月26日的13:20，止于1998年7月18日的6:08。

永远到不了那个晚上。

那个被瓦解的，“完美的夏夜”。

陈韵如在记录表上写了几笔，“那你是否尝试过别的方法？比如，一回去就告诉他自救方法之类的。”

“回不去了。”一种寂静的绝望出现在李子维脸上，转眼又马上消失，“随身听坏了。”

数不清那天醒过来后把B面的歌曲翻来覆去听了几遍。

茶几上堆满了密密麻麻写着推演数字和潦草文字的纸片。

戛然而止的拯救计划，致电黄雨萱确认过的变动痕迹，台南1998年的昼与夜，红豆牛奶冰的香甜，嘴唇的温度……

悲喜交织的复杂心绪在计算出不可能亲自去改变既定事实的瞬间被撕成碎片。

当下能做的，唯有握着一点点残存的希冀，随着指针的固定步履再次来到第二天的13:30。

重重地按下播放键。

在冰冷诡异的机械声中，李子维发觉自己站在了教室门口。

“莫俊杰！”

用声音打破午休安静气氛的李同学又用横冲直撞的举动引起了全班瞩目。其中，包括睡眼惺忪一脸疑惑的莫俊杰。

这时，磁带尖锐的卡顿音犹如一只巨大的手把李子维拼命拉回属于他的时空。

“莫俊杰不要救我！不要救我……”

声嘶力竭的叫喊和眼前一晃而过的惊愕面容一同跌进时间的鸿沟里。

沙发。挂钟。缠绕的磁带。

李子维清醒于依旧没有莫俊杰的2018年。

“你说他是不是很白痴？”咨询者端起咖啡小啜一口，“都跟他讲了不要救我，结果他还是宁愿自己死掉也要来救我。”

透过手表腕带下隐约露出的凸起的浅色疤痕，陈韵如似乎窥见了面前这个平静到冷漠的男子内心深处翻涌的黑色潮水。

这个叫做李子维的咨询者，比表妹黄雨萱口中所说的“长期睡眠不好，最近总爱神神叨叨”的情况棘手几百倍。

“OK，那我来顺一下这周的咨询内容，你听看看是否有误。”陈韵如望着手中的记录表迅速在脑海中整理讯息。

“2018年7月21日，你从台南扫墓回来翻出了莫俊杰的随身听，坐在沙发上听歌时不小心实现了第一次穿越。你回到了1998年6月26日的13点20分，当然这个具体时间是第二次穿越时才明确的，在那里度过了近一个月，最后的记忆是7月17日晚入睡。”

李子维边喝咖啡边点头示意她继续。

“从黄雨萱那里，你意识到自己对于1998年7月17日的约会存在两段不同的记忆，并且在2018年8月4日，也就是第一次穿越两周后的13点30分，成功实现了第二次穿越。而这一次，你明白一切并非梦境，所以打算在7月18日晚上改变历史。可是18日早晨6点08分，由于B面歌曲播放完毕，你回到了2018年，但清醒前有一小段和莫俊杰在黑暗中并行的记忆，是这样吗？”

“正确。”

“在第三次穿越发生前，你确定了过去的改变会影响未来，也推算出因为歌曲时长，回到1998年的时间区间是固定的，你无法到达7月18日晚上，也就无法靠自己去救莫俊杰，所以只能寄希望于告知他本人自救。但是2018年8月5日的下午一点半，当你第三次成功穿越后，磁带绞缠卡带，你只留下一句口讯就被迫回到当前时空。”陈韵如看着咨询者的眼睛，“而且由于随身听损坏，没有办法再回到过去了。”

夕阳透过薄纱窗帘在咨询室地板上投射出柔和的光斑。

“我发现我的表述里有一个问题，”李子维突然弯起嘴角微笑起来，“不应该讲‘去救莫俊杰’，而是应该说——‘不要去害死他’。”

一周后，李子维又如约来到陈韵如的心理咨询工作室。

推开门进入房间，屋内闷得让人透不过气，于是，他径直走过去打开了窗户。

窗边的书桌上摊着暑假作业，几颗包装精美的黑巧克力散落在写了一半的词语解释题上。

蓝色随身听被端正地放置在台灯下方。

李子维在椅子上坐下，缓缓解开整齐缠绕在机身上的黑色耳机线。

塞入耳机，按下播放键，伍佰的歌声动情涌现。

「让我飞在夜空，夜空里才有那种熟悉的沉默，将往事都上了锁。」

合上湿润的双眸。

拂过手臂的黏腻热风不知何时变成了直吹的冷气。

飞机剧烈颠簸，周围所有人都在大哭大叫。

即使闭着眼，也能全然感知机舱内弥漫的恐慌。

响彻云霄的哀嚎伴随着极速坠落。

李子维惊醒在咨询室的皮质沙发上。

“刚才，通过催眠，你追溯到了一些当初拿到这部随身听，以及因为一听A面歌曲就做坠机噩梦从而让你封存随身听的更为清晰的记忆……”

一番对话后，陈韵如注视着没什么表情的李子维，“结合之前两周的咨询，我只能说从我现有的知识体系里得出，当前你的PTSD（创伤后应激障碍）情况很严重。你讲过你很久以前接受过心理治疗对吧。出于一个心理咨询师的立场，我会建议你继续向心理医生寻求帮助。如果你有需要，我可以介绍熟悉的医生给你。”

李子维沉默地揉了揉自催眠醒来后就不停快速跳动的左颈动脉。

陈韵如抿了抿嘴巴，从上衣口袋里掏出便利贴写了几个字。

“出于黄雨萱表姐的身份，我想尽自己最大的努力帮助她的朋友。”她把正方形纸片递给面前的男子，“这是我舅舅的联系方式，他之前开过唱片行，对修随身听什么的很在行，或许他能够帮到你。”

“谢谢，”李子维接过浅黄色便利贴，露出了难得的浅笑，“其实我只是想找个人讲讲故事。”

很寂寞吧。陈韵如看着他的笑容想。

“为什么会愿意告诉我？”结束了咨询关系，有些问题便也无需忌讳，“一开始我和黄雨萱都怕你会拒绝。”

收工的陈博士从茶几上拿过一小颗球形的黑巧克力，边剥外层锡纸边提问。

“可能……因为他也喜欢吃黑巧吧。”

陈韵如站在落地窗前目送离去的李子维。

室外依旧日光灼热，可微微泛黄的树叶还是宣告着秋天的来临。

季节更迭，时光游走。

而有一些人，却永远地，被困在了盛夏。

**06 1 1 4**

林记粥铺的玻璃窗前，莫俊杰盯着手写新品海报翘起的一角发愣。

虱目鱼粥的滚烫穿透打包盒，越过塑料袋与小腿间的些微距离，热烘烘地扑在皮肤上。

突然，左膝关节处被人从后往前用力顶了一下。

不用看也知道是哪个幼稚鬼。

“李子维！”莫俊杰稳了稳身体，没好气地转过身。

始作俑者逃跑似地后退，右手像为庆祝恶作剧成功般高举着咸酥鸡的竹签，左手拎着的食品袋愉快地晃动着。

身后漆黑僻静的马路与路边明亮热闹的饮食店格格不入。

李子维逐渐没入暗处。

“莫俊杰快来追我啊！”灿烂的笑容被快速逼近的车灯照亮。

“小心！”

“嘭——”

一记沉闷的声响。

仿佛恒星爆炸，世界坍塌。

所有的声音消失了。但所有的光都迸射进了眼睛。

一切都明亮到惨白。

躺在地上一动不动的莫俊杰惨白。汨汨流淌的血液惨白。不断聚拢的惊恐面容惨白。

医院惨白。午夜惨白。收到死亡证明的清晨惨白。

就连此后的人生，都被这种刺眼的惨白吞噬了其他色彩。

“诶，莫俊杰，自从你走了以后我好像都不怎么怕黑了欸，反而变得很怕光。”

石碑上的少年笑得沉静腼腆，他和寂静的墓园一起耐心听着跟前这个戴着鸭舌帽的男人一连串的絮叨。

“你是不是觉得很奇怪，我怎么这么快又来看你了，”李子维呷了一口手中的可乐，微微皱眉又立即舒展。

“就上次来给你扫墓的时候啊，我听到有个路人大叔的手机铃声是《人生一场梦》，然后回家我就翻出了你留下的随身听……”

“……没想到他真的能修到可以放歌欸，虽然他说可能撑不过一首歌，可是……”帽檐在脸上投下一块阴影，“可是即使只能放一首歌，或许明天我就能来见你了。”

2018年11月4日的桃园机场繁忙如常。

候机大厅的椅子上放着一只空瘪的背包，相邻座位上的李子维摩挲着手里的随身听思绪飘移。

那年葬礼后，他去莫俊杰家拿走了他的随身听，以及随身听里放着的伍佰《爱情的尽头》专辑。

莫俊杰曾说过他喜欢听B面。但按下播放键，播出的却是A面的歌曲。

李子维也没管这么多。事实上，他几乎变成了一具被抽干灵魂的躯壳。

不会感到饿，但常常感到困。不知不觉就听着音乐睡着了，无所谓昼夜。

于他，时间失去了意义。

一直在做同一个梦。关于坠机的梦。

那时的他曾以为，这是关于惩罚罪孽的指引。指引他需要用自己的毁灭来偿还恶作剧的代价。

一命抵一命。天经地义。

在一团混乱之后，家人的牵绊让他麻木被动地出国接受了将近两年的心理治疗。

往事和那台随身听一起被封存。

只剩下漫长而孤独的苟活。

在陈韵如那里做催眠时，他对她如实讲述了以上内容。

可他没有告诉她，他回忆起了飞机下坠前，代替恐惧的是按下随身听时的满心期待，并且，看清了手中那张飞机票的日期和航班号。

原来，命运指引的道路并不是对于过去的惩罚，而是一种颠覆的新生。

也可称之为，向死而生。

“过了二十年我才知道，原来我花了很久才明白的感情早就埋藏在你心里。”起飞前一天，李子维曾对着莫俊杰的墓碑说道。

他极尽温柔地摸了摸黑白照片上的年轻脸庞。

“没关系，你来不及说出口的话，这一次，换我来亲口告诉你。”

“先生，女士，请注意。翱翔航空飞往上海TH332班机现在于D3登机门开始登机……”

李子维收回思绪，将随身听塞入背包。

周围的乘客纷纷起身向登机口聚集。

他看了一眼室外的正午艳阳，紧攥着机票汇入了人群。

一个人影悄悄潜进窗帘紧闭的昏暗卧室。

钻进被子的时候，带入了一丝暮秋的凉意。

可附在耳边的话语却透着宠溺的热气。

他说：“莫俊杰，你是猪啊，还在睡。”

莫俊杰摸索到手机看了一眼时间。

12:50。

2018年11月4日星期日。

因为忙着第五家冰店的开业，整个人连轴转了两个多月。

终于，能在好不容易盼到的休息日睡到日上三竿，莫俊杰又满足地闭上眼睛裹了裹被子。

“你出去过啦？”背身传来睡意朦胧的呢喃。

“废话，桃园机场一趟来回都跑好了。”热气扑在了后颈。

莫俊杰倏地转过身，“去机场干嘛？”

“拯救地球。”

依稀记得昨天李子维好像提过今天要去机场送客户。莫俊杰没再追问，而是合着双眸用迷糊的语调讲述起了方才做的梦。

“我刚才做了个梦中梦欸。我梦见你在一个很黑很黑的地方走路，不论我怎么跟你讲话，你好像都听不到。我担心你怕黑，就蒙住你的眼睛，然后牵着你一起走。”

感到李子维并无动静，莫俊杰自顾自地继续说下去：“接着我就醒了，发现自己趴在高中教室的课桌上午睡。我看了下时间大概是1点15左右，想着还能再睡十几分钟，然后你就钻进被子把我叫醒了。”

某人一反常态地默不作声。

莫俊杰忍不住睁开眼睛。只见面前的男子正半撑着头凝视自己。

“你是不是也觉得我的梦很奇怪？”

李子维忽然嘴角上扬露出一整排牙齿。“莫俊杰，你连做梦都会梦到我，看来你真的有爱我欸！”

“你自己偏要跑进我梦里，你才更爱我吧。”莫俊杰合上眼笑着说道。

身边的人不再出声，而是缓缓平躺下来，握住了他的手。

“李子维，这个梦让我想起你跟我告白那天。”

“哪天啊？”

“1998年的6月26日。”

“这么久了你还记得喔？”李子维也闭上了眼睛。

“当然啦！那个时候，我还以为是你的恶作剧欸。”

吱嘎吱嘎的吊扇声，蝉鸣声，前桌起身的拖椅子声，还有班级里逐渐放大的喧闹声。

在这些声音里，莫俊杰还是清楚地捕捉到了不断靠近的脚步声。

果不其然，脚步声的主人开始踢着椅子唤醒他。

睁开惺忪睡眼。

刹那，面前只消失了一个中午的李子维异样得让莫俊杰睡意全无。

他用一种前所未有的真切眼神盯着他。

同时，他在拼命抑制自己的颤抖。似乎惨杂着恐惧，但更显而易见的是兴奋和激动。

“刚才训练完，八班一个叫蔡什么的直接在篮球场跟我告白说喜欢我欸。”李子维将脸凑近，“你说，我是选她还是选上周跟我告白的那个学妹黄雨萱交往啊？”

就是因为这个吗？

莫俊杰不耐烦地回答：“选个脾气好的。”

“但……我想选个我喜欢的。”

语气里尽是笃定和愉悦。

莫俊杰有些愤怒地转过头，想看看这个吃错药故意耍他的提问者到底会抛出一个怎样的既定答案。

在瞬间响彻天际的上课铃声里，他看到李子维用夸张的嘴型无声地说：

“我，选，你。”

**番外**

大雨毫无停歇之意。天色昏暗得仿佛即将入夜。

李子维打来电话时，黄雨萱正试图将勺子伸向王诠胜面前的烤布丁。

“你没事吧？你刚才这样冲出去……好啦，你问吧。”

黄雨萱拧紧的眉头清晰地表达着对老友的担忧和疑虑。

“吼，那天啊，记得超清楚的好咩。”

王太太望向王先生无语地指了指手机。

“你自己要我说的喔，可别怪我实话实说惹你不开心。”

似乎是得到了对方的确认，她清了清嗓子开口道：“那天下着大雨，我好不容易赶到电影院门口，结果你却说不看电影改去电玩城新开的鬼屋玩。”

王诠胜举着勺子，饶有兴致地听着太太和自己老板的通话。

“那我说好啊，反正我也挺想去玩的。然后！你竟然让我一个人进去！自己站在出口的地方等我！”黄雨萱好像被拉回到当年的情绪里，不知不觉提高了音量，“我从来没见过这么白目的人欸！”

“你突然问我二十年前的事要干嘛……喂？”

对方匆匆挂了线。

黄雨萱生气地把手机拍到桌子上。

“王诠胜，你是怎么能忍受在这种人手下工作的？”

“莫名其妙冲出餐厅，莫名其妙问我以前约会的事情，又莫名奇妙挂我电话！”王太太郁闷地舀走一大块布丁放到自己的盘子里，不停地戳动以发泄怒气。

“不行，我不能把韵如姐介绍给他做女朋友，我看啊应该要让她帮李子维做心理咨询！”

王诠胜笑嘻嘻地看着面前气鼓鼓的脸，低头把与容器粘连的布丁挖到中间拢成一堆。

他用轻不可闻的声音说——

“可能，他也有一个被时间锁住的人想要去拯救吧。”

**\- END -**


End file.
